lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Kent Jameson
Kent Jameson is a major character in Last of The Walking Dead. He is a newcomer to the Seraphite cult, devoted to carrying out the Mother's commands. Biography Kent is not known for his temper, quite the opposite, he is a man that some would consider wise and calm, always speaking in an almost whispery way, at least on the surface it looked like that. Despite sometimes barely knowing what even he is trying to say, Kent is a man that sticks to an argument, even being considered as stubborn. For him, it is either his way or the highway, anything that isn’t as he planned is immediately a threat to him or the ones he care about. He is a worried man, constantly letting his anxiety to have full control over any situation. He has a slow-growing schizophrenia taking over his body and mind, specially when he is reminded of the past before he met ‘Mother’. When things don’t go as he planned, his calm behavior quickly switches to an aggressive, obsessive and manipulative one, that which is reserved to those that try to take his plans down''' Life before the Apocalypse Kent was born in Detroit, Michigan. He had, for most of his life, what could be considered as a normal middle-class childhood. Despite growing in a city that constantly invited danger, he usually stayed home rather than go out with others. As he was an only child, Kent’s parents were controlling and super protective, keeping him away from “bad influence”. He was never an above average student, nor the jock, nor the nerd, nor the party guy. Kent was a nobody, one who lacked social skills and would read books fantasizing and projecting himself onto fictional characters. Before he could know it, he was already grown up and he had to go college. His parents weren’t wealthy enough to pay for a good college and he wasn’t really interested in putting them in any debt. The pressure of his mother and father grew more intense as he continued to procrastinate on his decision. For the first time in his life, he took a drastic decision.' Kent left everything behind and moved to Nevada. He knew that he couldn’t afford pretty much anything and that he just left a note to his parents. His first instinct was to join the military, which he signed up for, before finding that he was disqualified for it and therefore could not take part. Kent had a car, where he slept in, ate in and did everything in. As he liked to call it, it was his own “mobile house”. After some short lasting half-time jobs, he finally settled down in a bar called “O’Malley’s”. He started out as a simple janitor and grew to become a barman as the years went by. One day, in 2006, he met Mary Jane Bowers, who he quickly fell in love with after a few chats. She became his girlfriend and they married in 2007.' It didn’t take long for Mary Jane, who worked as a manager assistant in a local Blockbuster, to find out that she was pregnant. While Kent could only find joy and cheerfulness about that situation, Mary Jane found chaos and hysteria. She constantly affirmed that they couldn’t raise a child right now and she suggested an abortion. Kent was completely against that decision. They continued to fight over the situation of their unborn child, until she decided to have the baby but she would divorce Kent and leave the kid with him.' And so it happened. Laura Jameson was born in 2007 and quite immediately Mary Jane divorced Kent. The only person that stood for him was his ex-brother-in-law, Neil Bowers. He financially supported Kent for a long time, as he could not see his niece going through a troubled childhood. Reginald, in 2010, called his son to inform that his mother had died from lung cancer, but he was not invited to the funeral due to his “ingratitude” and because he hid the fact he had a daughter from them.' Being a barman wasn’t enough to make a living for him and his daughter, both of them who now lived in a rented apartment, so he decided to get a second job. He applied for and became a taxi driver at day and a barman at night, he could barely see his daughter on the weekends.' That was, until 2011, when everything changed. Life during the Apocalypse The day where it all started was nothing short of a regular day for Kent. Throughout the day, he didn’t pick up to anything weird going on nor the pop radios that played in his car talked anything about it. It wasn’t until night, when he was working at the bar, that things got shady. A man walked in biting people, causing massive hysteria. The bar workers picked up whatever they could use as a weapon to check it out. Kent puked when he saw the scene, a walker eating into the intestines of a woman. He used the worker’s exit to quickly flee towards his car, not helping in the situation, he only wanted to check on his daughter. She was alright, and she was watching the tv. She didn’t understand a thing that was said, but Kent did and he was in panic. His first reaction was to stay home and simply not leave. It didn’t take long until the lights were out and the food was gone at the house. They were forced to leave and he grabbed his car and drove as further away from Nevada as his gasoline tank could take them. He was able to reach Utah, but from there he became a lone wolf with his daughter. For years, they survived by keeping quiet and scavenging what they could, facing walkers and the infected along the way. Despite her young age, Kent continued to teach her things that even he was learning at the time, like shooting. Their bond got stronger as she grew up, however, the father feared that the girl might grow too reliant on him, yet he didn’t change his ways of protectiveness out of sheer fear of losing hear. When she reached her teenage years, Kent noticed something odd. Years went by and her body didn’t develop. At first, he thought she was only taking a bit longer to hit puberty, but as soon as she turned 15, he realized that she hadn’t hit it yet. Her mind and body was still childlike, despite her age, hormones still weren’t pumping through her system. She still acted and played like a child, and Kent was comfortable with it. ' That was until 2025, where they found a terrible fate. While scavenging for food, they found a supermarket they believed to be empty, they got their needed resources and left before nightfall. They camped somewhere close, lighting a fire and sleeping on their usual bags. In the middle of the night, a group of scavengers found them and claimed that Kent and his daughter had stolen their safehouse. Despite all of the defensive claims, begging and apologies, the scavengers wouldn’t accept his actions. Two men held Kent on his knees while the leader threw alcohol all over the daughter’s body, before she was thrown in the very fire she and her father had started to keep themselves warm. After a few laughs over the kid’s screams of pain and her burning corpse, the scavengers left, leaving Kent with nothing but shock. All that was left of Laura was her pair of All-Star shoes. For two days, he stayed there, hugging the shoes and still not accepting what had happened. The scavengers went by that very place again and found Kent laying down. Out of sheer pity, the others wanted to simply murder him, but the leader had different ideas. He took him as a “slave”, who would carry the heavy stuff and precious stuff while the group scavenged. The father was put in chains and obliged to do as they pleased, still in denial after what happened. They went on for a few weeks, facing walkers and the infected, situations where Kent was highly protected due to being a “valuable trade”. They eventually reached Wyoming, where they met with the group known as Seraphites and their leader simply known as “Mother”. Kent was offered as a trade for peace between their communities, to which the Seraphites kindly accepted. “Mother” instead of keeping him as a slave, offered her hand to him and said that if he told them where they were hiding, she would not only set him free but also give him a higher position in the “light” of God. Jameson didn’t think twice before snitching his old keepers, who he never heard of ever again. His introduction to God gave him a new meaning to life, pledging undying fidelity to the Seraphites and what they stood for, despite always finding his own way to honor their ideals. He has read and re-read the bible and became a trustworthy member, so much that he escaped the need to shave his head and to have the “Glasgow Smile” on his face. He would go on his endless spree of conversion and disemboweling those that turned their religion down. The twisted vision he had of religion filled an empty spot in his mind, as the effects of PTSD started to develop in his brain, not being able to leave the denial stage of grief and actually inflating it with his ego and his new found power to convert and show the 'will of God'.